Wo Ai Ni, Ivan
by Valier
Summary: When Ivan stumbles across Yao singing, at first he thought nothing of it. But, beneath their friendship, could the song reveal deeper feelings? RoChu


**:3 Yes, I know I should be working on Alone and in the Rain, but I've recently developed an immense love for RoChu, and I've been dying to write some~ Anyway, I'm pretty sure that this is majorly OOC on _at least_ Russia's part, so just enjoy the OOC fluff :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or the song 999 Roses by Samuel Tai~**

**TRANSLATIONS ARE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE**

* * *

><p>Yao sighed softy as he stroked the picture tenderly, trailing his finger around the image of the person. He made sure to go over everything, from their lavender eyes, to their silver-blonde hair, their childish grin, to their light pink scarf. All the while, Yao's mind was filled with only one word.<p>

'_Ivan..._'

**~APH~**

Ivan hummed softly as he strolled along the hallway towards Yao's bedroom. Letting his eyes scan the hallway, he began to wonder if he should even be there... as far he he knew, only Yao was home, as his parents and siblings were all out for the day, doing various things, and Ivan had decided to go and keep Yao company... but considering that he had _not_ told Yao that he was coming to visit, and _had_ let himself into the house when he found the front door open, did that mean he was breaking and entering? Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought. Either way, he was sure Yao wouldn't mind. As he neared Yao's room, a sweet sound met his ears. Upon listening a little more, Ivan realised Yao was singing...

**~APH~**

"_Wangshi ru feng...chi xin zhishi nandong,_

_Jie jiu xiang song,song bu zou shenying mengmeng,_

_Zhuguang touying, ying bu chu ni yan rong,_

_Reng zhi jian ni duzi zhaopian zhong..._"

Ivan frowned. He'd heard Yao listen to that song before... from what he knew, it was a Chinese love song. But why would he be singing a love song? And _why_ was he stroking a picture?

It didn't take him long to put two and two together though. From his hiding place behind Yao's door, he looked down, feeling his heart fluttering desperately. Yao was in love... and no matter how much he hoped, Ivan was sure it wasn't with him...

His heart kept fluttering madly in all his sadness, and soon he felt hot tears prick his eyes, threatening to spill. As Yao finished singing, he turned around, heading back for the front door. He didn't really have the urge to keep Yao company any more. As he walked though, he heard him say one last sentence, in a whisper that carried all the way to the Russian's ears,

"_Wo ai ni_, Ivan..."

**~APH~**

Yao sighed again, hugging a stuffed panda close as he stroked the picture yet again. He loved Ivan, even if he didn't know how it had came to that. When he first met him, the tall boy had intimidated and scared him to no end, yet was extremely protective of him. Yao recalled the time when Ivan had beaten the living daylights out of Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones when they made fun of his customary "aru~!" in 6th Grade, and he had to stop him before he got out his water pipe. Yao smiled slightly and shook his head. So, Ivan was protective over him. It didn't necessarily _mean_ anything. Ivan was very protective (and admittedly, controlling) over his 'Baltic Trio' as he liked to call them. Especially over the Lithuanian, Toris.

Ivan wouldn't waste his time loving someone like Yao. Not someone like Chinese Yao Wang, who looked far too much like a girl for his own good, and whom had an enormous obsession with pandas. No. While Yao had fallen for the Russian at some point during their friendship, Yao was sure that the feeling wasn't mutual. He placed the picture on his bedside table before burying his head into the panda, letting out a sob, and crying into his beloved plushie. _Why?_ Why did love have to hurt so much? In all his despair, he began whispering over and over,

"_Wo ai ni_, Ivan, _wo ai ni!_"

As he cried harder, he completely missed the sound of footsteps making their way towards him, across his wooden floor. However, he did _not _miss the warmth of the source of the footsteps, as they embraced him and whispered,

"I love you too, da~"

**~APH~**

Ivan felt the Chinese boy in his arms tense up at the sound of his voice, and he immediately halted his crying.

"Don't be sad, Yao... I love you, da~? So please, stop crying..."

"Y-you love me, aru~?"

"_Da_."

Yao latched onto Ivan again, throwing his arms around his neck, and crying tears of pure joy into the Russian's chest. Ivan smiled and caressed Yao's head, pulling out his hair band and threading his fingers through the soft hair.

"I-I thought... you didn't love me, aru~"

"I thought the same thing, my little sunflower... but we were both wrong, da~?"

The two laughed, leaning in and connecting their foreheads, before leaning in that little bit more to make their lips meet.

Wine and fried rice.

Vodka and pirozhki.

Ivan leaned into Yao more, deepening the kiss and pushing him backwards onto the bed, the panda rolling off the edge, forgotten. Their lips met again, and Ivan's hands wandered to Yao's shirt, undoing the buttons, exposing his pale chest. As he kissed down Yao's neck and chest, he gave one last look up into the Chinese boy's eyes, his own possessing the cheeky innocence of a child, asking,

"Now you will become one with Ivan, da~?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translations<span>**

**Wangshi ru feng...chi xin zhishi nandong**- The past is like the wind...infatuation is only hard to understand

**Jie jiu xiang song,song bu zou shenying mengmeng**- Using wine to escape, but I can't escape the mist by my side

**Zhuguang touying, ying bu chu ni yan rong**- The candlelight throws shadows, but it can't show your face

**Reng zhi jian ni duzi zhaopian zhong**- Still, I only see you alone in that photo

**Wo ai ni**- I love you

**Da**- From what I know, it is something that Russia uses like China uses "aru~". However, it also means "Yes." in Russian.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, OOC. Pish :p I'm actually quite proud of it though ^_^ It could have been worse considering that I wrote it between 2 and 4 in the morning XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :D<strong>

**Mew Mew Radish =^.^=**

**P.S. I used the Chinese school system for this story, so being in 6th Grade made them 10-11 :3**


End file.
